Birthday Struggles
by Royal Detective
Summary: Mokuba wants Seto to take a day off so he can enjoy his birthday while he fills-in for him at Kaiba Corp. But soon the Kaiba Brothers learn that both their tasks will NOT be a piece of cake! So the two struggle through the day in hopes that they will make each other happy! (Set before The Dark Side of the Dimension)


_**A/N:**_ I know this is a day late but I was busy yesterday. Now, I have written Seto Kaiba birthday stories before but they're not exactly good. But now I have improved a lot on my writing since then. Why I decided to write this? Well, since the new Yu-Gi-Oh! movie is coming out next year I decided to celebrate Seto's birthday again. Enjoy the story!

* * *

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

 ** _Birthday Struggles_**

"Please tell me you are joking Mokuba?" Seto asked the boy who stood in front of him with a grin on his face and wearing a new white suit he gotten the boy for his birthday a few months back. Just a minute ago the raven-haired boy had said that he was going to run the the company while the young president was going to get a day off.

Mokuba shook his head having his now short bangs fly around a bit. "No Seto, I am not joking. I planned this because so that you can enjoy your birtday. And don't worry, I won't be running the company alone. I'll have Roland with me. So I won't hear any arguements out of you Ni-sama. You're going to enjoy this day!"

Seto had remembered Mokuba's past schemes to get him enjoy his special day but this had to be the crazziest scheme yet.

"Whatever happened to spending the the day with me?" The man suggested as he crossed his arms. "I don't want you to have the company to throw a party. They are suppose to be working, Mokuba."

"I will plan no such thing." Mokuba waved off the idea. It's just going to be another company work day for me and a day off for you. So get out of your suit and into something comfortable Ni-sama, cause your either staying at the mansion or walking about New Domino but I don't want to step one foot of Kaiba Corp. And if I do I'll just be sending you home again. Enjoy your day off!" Mokuba said firmly as he hugged his brother tightly then walked out the door leaving the older teen shocked at at little brother's stern lecture.

Should he obey the boy's order? For once in his life the famous Seto Kaiba wasn't sure what to do. In the past he had saw his brother's orders as childish antics as a way to get him to do something but when Mokuba was a kid he knew the child needed his attention and love. But now that Mokuba was older, the young teen needed to the freedom to do more things on his own.

In a way, he also realized the boy needed to start learning about how to have a work ethic.

With that thought of his brother put aside he decided to let Mokuba have his way today, it was a good thing Roland was going to be with him.

Once he was back into his room Seto changed into a a pair blue jean and a long sleeved shirt. He just barely had the chance to wear ordinary clothes since he just stuck to his trench coats and suits, he decided that today would be a good day to wear them.

What was he going to do now? He couldn't go to work and going out for a walk was not something he wanted to do right now. He might as well pick out a book to read since the was only rare things he did with his time.

* * *

Once Mokuba walked into his brother's office he could hardly believe to see that the room was empty. Was his older brother taking his words to heart? Was he actually relaxing? He must be if he wasn't sitting at his desk.

As Mokuba walked up to the desk he could hardly believe that he was going to sit here.

The boy pushed the chair back , sat in the chair and pulled the it up. He hoped he would be able to fill his brother's shoes today. Perhaps, if everything went well today Seto would leave the company in his hands more often but as this thought crossed his mind the secretary walked in with a big stack of papers.

"Mr. Kaiba, this paperwork is for the new ride that will-Oh Mokuba, where is Mr. Kaiba?" The secretary asked as she looked around the office for her boss.

"Mr. Kaiba is off today so Mr Mokuba Kaiba will filling for his brother Roland explained as he walked in the office with a cup of coffee.

"Oh well, then this paper work is for the new ride that will opening in Kaibaland." The secretary continued as she placed the stack of paperwork on the desk.

Mokuba was surprised at how tall the stack was. He wasn't sure if he could read and sign it all before lunch even came. He had seen his brother fill out stacks of paperwork before but since he was doing it for the day the young vice-president was starting to become a little too unsure about how he would take care of things here on his own.

With a gulp he pick up a pen from a cup on the desk then started to read. After today, the boy prayed he would never see another piece of contract for a long while. For once he wished Seto was with him but as he wished this he had forgotten the promise he made to his brother.

* * *

After a few hours of reading a book Seto felt a bit relaxed, he was glad he had taken Mokuba's advice but then a thought of how the young teen was doing crossed his mind, things at the company would probably be a bit overwhelming for the the young boy on his first day by himself.

With his thoughts of Mokuba taking over his mind he growled under his breath and slammed the book he was reading shut. He wanted to give Mokuba a chance to run the company himself but how could he fully trust his brother if he kept worrying about him?

He needed a good distraction. He needed something to keep his mind away from work for once. He needed to to stay away from work for his brother's sake.

All of a sudden the thought of improving his duel deck crossed his mind. That seemed like a good distraction. He had wanted to upgrade his deck a few weeks now. After all, if he upgraded his duel deck this time maybe the next time he dueled Yugi Mouto, he would be able to reclaim his title from the duelist.

Getting out of the chair he made his way up to his room to study the deck of cards.

* * *

Mokuba sighed in relief after he had signed all of the paperwork for the day. Now he knew how his brother felt at signing all that. It was no wonder Seto kept wanting to work. If all sorts of things were hanging over his head it was no surprise Seto would only focus on one subject so that he could get done in time to be with him!

After he had his lunch Roland had informed him that he needed to give the technology in the lab a test run so that they could make sure it was working properly.

Mokuba jumped out of the chair he was in and followed the man to the elevator the lab.

The raven-haired boy was glad this next job was something he was familiar with. After he became old enough to help his brother with the company the boy began to learn and study all the technology they had in the testing room with some help with the workers and Seto. But then it was also a good thing he had sneaked into his brother's private lab too when he was younger.

All those years of learning about the technology they used had payed off for the boy cause when Seto became very frustraighted at the employees he fireed them so he had step up to fill the fired workers shoes.

Once he and Roland had entered into the the control room Mokuba sat himself down in one of the chairs and turned on the system.

While it took a few minutes for the technology to upload Mokuba asked Roland what other things he had to do today.

"Well, after you check on the technology you have a board meeting then you have to start signing paychecks..."

As Mokuba listened to the long list Roland was giving him he began slump in his chair. He really wanted to make Seto proud at how well he had filled-in for him but it looks like it was going to be a long day.

The boy sighed "I am glad nothing is going wrong today."

* * *

"There, once I order these list of cards and place them in my deck. I bet it will help me win my next duel against Yugi," Seto said as placed the deck back in its proper place.

Seto laid back in his seat at his home office and became pleased that he actually did something useful with his time.

Leaning back in his seat he began to think of Mokuba again. It was already noon and he hadn't heard a thing from his little brother. Maybe he should call in and check on him. And there was nothing wrong with a call to see how he was holding up.

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he dialed the boy's number and waited for him to answer. It didn't take until two rings to hear the boy's voice.

"Hey Seto, are you enjoying your day off?" Mokuba answered as he picked up his cell phone.

"I'm thriving, I've been reading and making a list of cards my deck needs for an upgrade."

"That's great Seto, I'm glad you haven't thought about work once Ni-sama!"Mokuba cheered over the phone.

The teen nervously laughed "Actually..."

"Seto, you're suppose to be relaxing!" Mokuba whined in disappointment.

Seto sighed "I am relaxing Mokuba, it's just I've been a bit worried about you running the company by yourself. Speaking of which how are you doing?"

"I was bit nervous at first but I'm doing great and not one thing has gone wrong."

A chuckle escaped the man's lips when he heard the news. "I wish I was that lucky when I worked. How about once you are done we could meet up and eat out?"

"Good idea Seto. Just say the restaurant and I'll Roland drive me there once I'm done."

After they talked for a few more minutes the brothers ended their call with both siblings encouraging the other to try to get through the rest of the day.

When Seto had placed his cell phone back in his pocket an idea came to his mind. Since Mokuba was doing well maybe a present would make a good reward for his hard work.

Once he got out of his seat he made his way to the garage to do the errand. He hoped he could find something that Mokuba would enjoy having that would be very helpful to the boy.

* * *

Once the evening had arrived Mokuba became very happy that the work day was over. He had signed paperwork and paychecks, did a technology test run, had a board meeting and who knew what else!

All he knew now was that it was real tiring to be in his older brother's shoes. He wanted to go home and crash for a while but since Seto had suggested that they could go eat out in celebration of his accomplishment this had renewed the teen's energy!

When the limo reached the restaurant Seto had suggested Roland opened the door for him.

"Roland, thanks for helping me out today. I think I would have gotten all sorts of things mixed up today if you wern't there."

""It was no trouble Mokuba, sir, I was just doing my job."

"Why don't you take the rest of the night off, you earned it."

"Would-"

"Don't worry, Seto won't mind. After all for the rest of the night Seto and I are planning to have the mansion to ourselves. Just park limo in it's original spot and head home."

"Thank-You, sir."Roland bowed then left to enjoy the rest of the night to himself.

With limo out of site Mokuba made his way inside the restaurant to find his brother and when he did he found that Seto was waiten for him and yet also realized Seto must have bought the who restaurant out for the night. The people there now was the employees.

"Hey Seto,have you enjoyed your birthday today?"

"Well, I did enjoy having peace and quiet but lets face it I was worried to no end at how you would run the place yourself. So how did it go little man?" Seto joked at the name as he ruffe the boy's short hair.

"You could say I was bit overwhelmed but thanks to Roland I made it through the rest of the day. On my way here I picked up your birthday present." Mokuba said as pulled the small box out of his pocket.

When Seto was handed rapped gift he opened it to find and picture frame with an updated picture of him and Mokuba. "I love it, thanks Mokuba."

"You're welcome Ni-sama."

"I actually bought you a gift while I was on my so-called 'day off" Seto said and stood up to get the present that was hiding under his chair.

"Seto you didn't-

"But I did. I figured since you worked hard for me today you should start taking over things while I'm gone."

"But don't I always do that?"

"Well, you didn't have much freedom on everything until today so I thought this could help you in the future," Seto said as he pulled out a briefcase under his seat.

"My...very...own briefcase?"

"Yep but this one is not as heavy as mine so this is in your size. That idea came to me since you like to carry my briefcases. So I thought you should have one of your own too."

"Thanks Seto, I love it" Mokuba said as he came to hug his brother.

"You're welcome."

"Happy Birthday Seto."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you all enjoyed this. This is a reference to the upcoming movie so this takes before the movie. I haven't seen it yet but once it come out in my country I am so getting it on DVD. Please review!


End file.
